Dark eyes
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: Wufei meets someone special one night and that one person changes his entire life. Who could this person be?
1. Default Chapter

DARK EYES Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I wish I did though.. Anyway, I do own Eric. Please don't steel my little painter/musician. I do love him dearly!  
  
Summery: Wufei meets someone special one night and that one person changes his entire life. Who could this person be?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x OC. Don't worry folks, you'll enjoy the OC!  
  
  
  
Wufei sat in the dingy club. For months now, they had been taking turns choosing where they were to go. Today it was Quatre's turn and he had chosen a small out of the way club. Duo and Heero were just snuggling in the dark, which was making Wufei feel very ill, but not as ill as watching Quatre and Trowa on the dance floor. The little blond Arab couldn't keep his hands off the taller Latin boy. 'I don't know them..' Wufei thought. Trying to keep from becoming too jealous. The song that was playing ended and the M.C for the night stepped on stage. It appeared that it was an open mike night and the previous band hadn't been so bad. "All Dressed folks!" most people clapped, Wufei didn't. "And now, right from London, England, ERIC LONG!!" there was some scattered applause as the next performer got up onstage. Wufei looked up, and his jaw drooped. He'd never seen such an attractive man in all his life. And believe you me, that's saying something when you look at his housemates. The young man had deep black hair, much like Wufei's and one could easily tell he was of chinese desent, both with the shape of his face and his last name.  
  
"thank you." he muttered nerviously into the microphone. By his voice, one could tell that he was born and raised in london. Eric wore a pair of blue jeans that were normal enough, though they did have a few paint stains on them, and a blue dress shirt, tucked in. he strumed a few cords on his guitar and began to sing. To wufei, his voice was angelic, but sad. It hurt wufei to think that an angel could ever be this sad.  
  
Duo glanced over heero's shoulder. Smriking into his Koibito's (1) shoulder. "heero, look." He whispered into the japanies boy's neck. Heero looked over to the bar, following Duo's gaze and saw that it was Wufei that he was looking so intently at. "so?" "Look at where he's looking." Heero couldn't really follow Duo's thinking until he noticed that Wufei was staring at the singer on stage. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Duo purred, nibbling gently on Heero's neck. "Well when you do that.I'm not sure.." Heero muttered, rolling his head to the side. Duo grinned into his lover's neck. "What I was originally thinning was that we pair up Mr. I'm-so-horney with the singer boy." Heero looked down at Duo who only smirked up at him, his lovely amethyst eyes shining. "It worked with Trowa and Quatre." Heero knew when his boyfriend got an idea, there was no stopping him, so he nodded. "rimyru kenrio."  
  
A/N: sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I've had this kicking around for sometime and I desided to work on it. I hope you all like it. Eric is so CUTE. He started out as a--*duo and Heero cover her mouth* Duo: you'll give away the fun!! Shut up!! Abby: *nods and mutters a sorry* stay tuned for our next exsiting instalment!!  
  
THE SUDUCTION OF WUFEI!!!! 


	2. Seduction of Wufei

AN: finally, i'm getting around to updateing this, i'm sorry about that. i just...sorta droped you all. i can't remember where i put the writtin stuff for this so if i find it i'll add   
  
that in but i guess i kept you waiting long enought. mostly because my computer died and i couldn't write for a while. I thought i'd lost this but i found it again.   
  
AN2: This is for everyone who reviewed "Dark Eyes: ch.1" I'm sorryit took so long, but i couldn't think of anything else to write (plus i lost it temperarally).  
  
SlashGordon: here you are, More more more.  
  
AA: Well i love Fei as much as the others...He deserves love and kindness as much as anyone else does. he DID help save the world after all.  
  
As for Bomber Girl: Doncha hate me? *sly grin*   
  
Now on with......  
  
The Seducton of Wufei  
  
Wufei couldn't take his eyes off the young man singing. He was completely taken over by this man's voice. He heard a few hecklers in the back, shouting rude things   
  
across the rom. He clared back at them then looked back over the heads of the couples danceing. Such and angel, yet so sad. It pained him to the core to see such a   
  
drop dead gorgeous man in so much pain. He wondered why he hurt so bad, why this porte of perfection looked as if he were about to burst into tears at one more rude   
  
coment from the back. That one more rude coment came before Wufei could finish his thought and he saw the shine of a tear rolling down the singer's soft tanned cheek.   
  
That was the last straw, They'd been dishonorable that much. He stormed over pulling a dagger from his boot and held it to the heckler's throat.   
  
"You'll shut up or I'll make you. It takes more balls then you have brains to get up there infront of the likes of you and do this. So keep quiet and let him finish!" He  
  
snarled, then looking up at the stage, he nodded for the singer to continue.  
  
Duo could only smirk as he saw Wufei's reactions to the heckler. 'oh yes...this will be quiet easy..." His hands were still all over Heero, and so was half his mind,   
  
but he kept a weary eye on what Wufei and Eric were doing, for Duo had known Eric since just after the wall.   
  
"Heero...I'll be back alright?" The braided boy purred into his lover's neck. With a whimper, the Japanese boy let go, and Duo quickly dissappered into the throng of  
  
people. Eric was just finishing his swong when Duo reached the stage. Once done, Eric slid from the stage. Glanceing over his shoulder, Duo spotted Wufei appluding   
  
nosilly, the heckler applausing also at knife point.  
  
"DUO!" Eric flung himself into his friend's arms, wraping his arms around the slender boy's neck. "I'm so glad you could make it! I was so scared!"  
  
"i'm glad i could make it too..." He chuckled patting his friend on the back. "So? how'd it feel? you like singing...?" Eric shook his head,   
  
"Paintings more my thing....I...I'm to scared to be up there infront of people..."  
  
"Well, that guy...seemed pretty defensive of you. New boy toy?" Duo smirked at hte shocked expression on Eric's face.  
  
"NO! i mean...no...i don't know who he is. Though i 'd like to. He is kinda cute isn't he?" Eric's face went bright red.  
  
"Personally, i like the Japanese better, but I'm taken. Lemmie introduce you."  
  
"NO! Duo!" He hissed but it was too late. Duo was off across the floor.  
  
"HEY FEI! GET OVER HERE!" Eric just hid his face.  
  
Wufei groaned, he heard Maxwell's voice carring over the dim. 'There goes my good mood...' Wufei thought as he turned to the aproching American. "What do you   
  
want?" Duo only grinned.  
  
"Come here! I want you to meet someone...a friend of mine." He grinned at him. Wufei just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not another of your stupid little whiny men whoare more onna's then natrual onnas."  
  
"Mah, you looked like you were taking a liking to him. He was the guy on stage." Duo knew the angel? That had to be impossible. Duo is a moron. Why would an   
  
angel even associate with Duo?  
  
"You know him? Why would he bother with you?" Wufei let himself be dragged across the floor, right between Trowa nad Quatre, who shouted at Duo. Duo only   
  
flashed them his grin and kept going.   
  
"Duo, where are we going?" Duo funally stopped in front of the singer whose face was bright red.  
  
"Wufei, meet Eric LOng. Eric, Change Wufei." But Wufei only heard the angel's name. "I'm going to let you Panda's get better aquatinted, I see a lonely young   
  
man who is in despreate need of my help." Duo scurried off to help Heero, who was surrounded by girls.  
  
"S-So....you'er the guy who stopped the heckler, uh...Thanks..." Eric shifted. Wufei nodded.  
  
"It was dishonorable what they were doing. I very much frown on heckling." Eric smiled slightly.   
  
"Can i get you a drink? you know to pay you back for that..." Wufei don't know what to say. He'd never been hit on before.  
  
"uh...well...I suppose...." He answered, following Eric to the bar. Eric glanced behind him, smirking. HIs hips swaying in his jeans. "So what are you dirnking?"   
  
Wufei Paused. What was he drinking? He'd not even gotten a drink yet, nor had he planed on it; But when the Angel asked him what he was drinking, he noticed he had   
  
an unquenchable thirst for something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.  
  
Eric smiled as he noticed the blank look on Wufei's face. HOw about I order us something ok" He turned to the bartender and signaled they were ready to order. "A  
  
gin and tonic for me and...." he looked Wufei over. He looked like he could stand a strong drink. "A Jack Danials on the rocks please." The bartender nodded and went to   
  
get tehir dirnks. Eric leaned on the bar slightly, facing Wufei. "So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work for the Preventers. Though no one's suposed to know that." He leaned in close, whispering. "It's majorly top secret." He smiled a little, and Eric felt himself   
  
blush brightly. He hoped that this kind young man wouldn't get in trouble for telling him. When voicing his concern for Wufei's job and possibly his life, the black haired   
  
young man simply waved off his fear. "Don't worry. I trust you'll keep my secret." Eric nodded vigorously.  
  
"I swear. Your secret dies with me." Wufei smiled a little as the bartender returned with their drinks. "here. To...New friends." He handed Wufei his drink and held   
  
up his own.  
  
"To new friends." He chinked the glass of amber liquid with Eric's glass and gulped it back quickly. All Wufei could feel down his throat was an immense burning   
  
sensation running from his lips to the very back of his larynx and on down his throat. He let out a loud cough and looked at his now empty glass in a bit of shock and some  
  
disgust. "what was that?!" He yelped, ordering a glass of water quickly.  
  
"Jack Daniel's. I thought you could take a strong drink." Eric looked down at his glass, a bit ashamed of himself. "I'm sory for assuming." After Wufei was finished   
  
with his water, he sighed.  
  
"It's alright Eric. I...I don't dirnk much. At least not the American stuff. I'm more accustom to....say sake for instance. Not this stuff...." He looked down at the   
  
empty glass still coughing a little. Eric flushed and still didn't look up. Wufei put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "don't worry. You didn't know, how could you? You've   
  
known me all of....ten minutes." Eric glanced up with onyx eyes to look into Wufei's equally dark eyes.  
  
"Alright. I'll....remember that, in case i see you again." Wufei was about to say something when he heard a fimilar whistle sound out from the other side of the club,  
  
over the music. He turned to see Duo waving to him, signalling it was time to go. Apparently, Quatre and Trowa were starting to get a little TO frisky on the dance floor and   
  
Heero was falling asleep He frowned and turned back to Eric.  
  
"Give me your hand. He held out his hand and took Eric's. Pulling out a pen from his pocket, Wufei wrote down a number on his hand. "this is my privet cell phone   
  
number. I ususally only give it out to high ranking Perventers, in case of emergencies, but your speical. Call me sometime, if you ever need anything." He smiled, and   
  
before he knew what he was doing, bent and kissed Eric's cheek. "Good night." He bowed and disappeared into the throng of people still danceing on the dance floor.  
  
Once home, Wufei grabbed Duo by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Maxwell." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Thank you." Duo arched an eyebrow, looking up at Wufei in half-fright.  
  
"Ok Fei...your....your welcome...." Wufei let go of him and heaeded up the front steps. "Heero?" Heero paused and looked back at his love. "Go check on Wufei   
  
please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He tahnked me. I'm scared." Heero smilply smiled, shaking his head. He slid his arms around Duo's waist and whispered something into the braied boy's ear,   
  
which caused him to melt in the strong arms and nod, giggling a little. With that, both boys headed into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: There we go! The sudection has started...*grin* Now let's see...where to go, where to go....  
  
WUfei: *tug tug* Lemon right?  
  
*smirks* perhaps....in later chapters...*Wufei snarls* You'll get your lemon when i'm good and read, Chang Wufei! now....off with you...shoo! i have to finish.   
  
please read and review, I'd be ever so pleased if you would *smile*  
  
Next INstallment: THE DANCE OF LOVE!! 


End file.
